comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
"You get what everyone gets. You get a lifetime." '- Death' Death is ... well... death. She's one of the seven Endless - unfathomably powerful beings which are physical personifications of cosmic forces of existence. Although she's only the second oldest (the oldest is Destiny), she's very likely the most powerful, and will be there when the very last living thing in existence dies. Even then, her job isn't done. Afterwards, she will be the only one left and eventually put the universe to rest. As she puts it, she's the one who's going to 'set up the chairs and turn off the lights.' Also the one who gets along with living beings the best (given that she's always there at their birth and death, and has met - or will meet - every single one of them). She often takes on different forms and identities, though there are various Death gods and death personifications that claim to be her but are not (Black Racer, Black Flash, Nekron, Azraeuz, Hades, Thoth, Anubis, etc.). She's on every planet and every point of existence, and can take different forms (often simultaneously). She tends to look like a very attractive, pale young goth woman dressed in casual clothes (at least on planets with humanoid life). She is pleasant, down-to-earth, perky, and nurturing. Unlike most claimants of the title of 'Death', the real Death is usually rather friendly and cheerful, rather than antagonistic. One day each century, she becomes mortal and dies so that she doesn't forget the importance of her existence. Background "When the first living thing existed, I was there, waiting. When the last living thing dies, my job will be finished. I'll put the chairs on the tables, turn off the lights and lock the Universe behind me when I leave." '- Death describing her place in the Universe' Personality "I'm not blessed, or merciful. I'm just me. I've got a job to do, and I do it. Listen: even as we're talking, I'm there for old and young, innocent and guilty, those who die together and those who die alone. I'm in cars and boats and planes; in hospitals and forests and abbatoirs. For some folks death is a release, and for others death is an abomination, a terrible thing. But in the end, I'm there for all of them." Logs *2013-02-25 - The Enemy: You Can't Spell Death Without T(ea) - When Death visits someone to whom she promised not to go and take her when she would beg for it, then there is a dire need in the universe. *2013-02-18 - Death Visits - Death visits Karen, AKA Power Girl. Warnings are given. *2013-09-01 - Coffee With Death - Beast has a Near Death Experience with a cute anthropomorphic personification of a cosmological constant. *2014-02-16 - Dancing with Death in the Pale Moonlight - Deadpool's in a funk, and a special friend stops by to talk and cheer him up. *2014-06-18 - The Dream Never Dies - Can Steve Rogers rest easy? Or does he still have more to do among the living? *2015-06-23 - The Death of Vandal Savage - The passing of a great man, and the end of the longest wait in human history. *2015-09-28 - Day Zero - Lady Shiva fights Cassandra Cain to the death. Gallery Ugo-death_480x480.jpg Death-full.jpg tumblr_lx0cviOogQ1qzhv3bo1_1280.jpg 2020943-death_endless.jpg tumblr_m7ad37pIva1ru1ac7o1_500.jpg Death-Time-Of-Your-Life-3.jpg lifematters.jpg 1824913-doe22.jpg death (1).jpg met-before.gif deathpanel.jpg orpheusB.jpg The_Sandman_-_Endless_Nights_p066-D.jpg tumblr_l40nlzi9Ct1qbk6wwo1_500.jpg DeathThanos.jpg sandman.jpg deathandthebaby3.gif death2.jpg antgermdeath.jpg hulk418-1.jpg deathlex1.jpg deathlex2.jpg deathlex3.jpg noonescreepy.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC NPC